1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for making cylindrical storage vessels more particularly vessels of the type that are suitable for storing agricultural and other bulk materials. The present invention relates both to a new and improved, economical bulk produce storage vessel of the character described and also is directed to a new and improved method of making and constructing a storage vessel on site in a manner which reduces costs and also reduces the time required for the erection and completion of a vessel of a given storage capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of storage vessels, grain bins, tanks and the like have been provided for storing bulk materials such as agricultural products, chemicals and other bulk mineral products and the like.
It is an object of storage enclosures to generally provide a maximum volume of storage capacity at a minimum cost commensurate with adequate protection and sealing of the stored materials to protect from damage by external conditions or the atmosphere. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,498, there is illustrated a system for making storage vessels from continuous sheet metal strip which is wound in a spiral with the joints between adjacent edges of adjacent helical turns in the spiral being roll formed to provide wall sealing as well as structural interconnection between the spiral turns both during and after the erection process is completed. Other generally cylindrical storage vessels have been formed of hot rolled and corrugated plate or sheet materials in segments which are welded or otherwise attached together to form the wall structure of a storage vessel.
The present invention is directed towards a new and improved method and apparatus for producing bulk storage vessels of the character described.
More particularly, it is an object to provide a new and improved bulk storage vessel with sheet metal wall segments having roll formed upper and lower edge flange structures which are interconnected in a novel manner requiring a minimum amount of labor and material.
The present invention also has an object to provide a storage vessel which has good weather seal characteristics as well as a vessel which is economical in terms of material required and overall labor required per unit volume of storage capacity provided.
It is therefor an object of the invention to provide a new and improved storage vessel for bulk materials and the like which utilizes a new and improved method for erecting and constructing the vessel in an advantageous manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved storage vessel which employs a plurality of arcuately curved wall segments of formed sheet metal with roll formed flange structures along upper and lower edges, which flanges are adapted to be easily interconnected with adjoining flange structures of other wall segments without requiring the use of rivets, bolts and other types of conventional fasteners.